


The Ties Between Us

by Falka_tyan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: But also, Feelings Realization, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Missing Scene, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter), right after s1 (1999) ep 62, version 1999
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Kurapika sees his friends for the first time after half a year. It's not easy to share their joy after Kurapika survived the craziest week of his life but when Leorio shows up, Kurapika can't help but smile. Leorio just has this effect on him.Will it be enough, though?
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	The Ties Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darlings!
> 
> I've just rewatched Hunter X Hunter S1 (the version from 1999), and for the first time ever I realized what an amazing character Kurapika is. I watched HxH three times, maybe, but it was at least three years ago, maybe more. It was enough time to take a new look at this beloved anime of mine.
> 
> And... I never did before but this time I shipped Kurapika and Leorio. This ending where they're all on a tropical island and watch sunset and Ilumi is dressed in an ill-fitting bomber (that I imagine is Hisoka's who's sitting next to Illumi?), and Gon and Killua are just happy boys, and... Leorio and Kurapika share some SOFT gazes there... And then, in ep 62, when Kurapika comes to the park where the other three wait for him, Leorio's question about what took Kurapika so long sounds so suggestive...
> 
> This is how this short piece came to be!  
> I hope you like it!

“What took you so long?” Leorio asks, and Kurapika’s heart speeds up and stutters.

It’s been too long, he realizes.

He’s been so consumed with rage, hatred, and despair that he forgot about one thing that truly mattered in his life: his friends. Kurapika is still trying to come up with something to tell Leorio (something that wouldn’t sound sappy) when they’re rudely interrupted.

Killua and Gon, who were busy chasing each other, suddenly regroup and deliver a successful ice-cream attack on Leorio. The latter loses his cool, and a three-way scuffle on the grass starts.

Kurapika watches it, half-amused and half-exasperated. He _is smiling,_ he notices with a start. Senritsu would’ve been delighted to hear his heartbeat now.

Meanwhile, the boys are totally dogpiling Leorio despite his loud protests, and it’s so dumb and hilarious (and safe, and warm, and friendly) that Kurapika’s mood improves even more.

When Leorio manages to stand up only to immediately keel over under the combined weight of two teenage troublemakers, Kurapika laughs for the first time in months.

Life gifts Kurapika with another hour of bliss: he gets to witness more of Gon and Killua’s antics, listen to their crazy stories, and ask Leorio important questions about his future plans. Not that Kurapika is actively searching for where he fits into these plans…

They’re heading for the hotel, and the other three are bickering over whose bartering technique takes the top. It’s soothing; like a white noise made specifically for Kurapika’s ears.

Kurapika lets his mind wander. He imagines going to a seaside vacation on a tropical island with Gon, Killua… and Leorio. Of course, there would be Leorio! Who else would keep Kurapika company when the boys decide they need to raid an ancient temple underwater or catch the biggest furry animal on the island, right?

Kurapika imagines watching the sunset together, and Leorio’s soft gaze on him, and how Leorio will maybe make a tentative move. Right when Kurapika’s fantasy grows interesting, Kurapika’s phone beeps with an incoming text message.

Just a little sound, but Kurapika’s head is already back to working mode. What a waste.

Kurapika almost decides to ignore the text in favour of concentrating on his friends’ conversation. It would do him good to relish the careless atmosphere for a little more. But he knows he can’t afford it; he’s participated in too many shady affairs lately to let his guard down so easily.

The text is short but it’s enough to make Kurapika’s vision swim for a moment.

“The dead bodies were fake,” Hisoka informs him dutifully.

Disorientation passes quickly, and the world swings into focus once more.

Kurapika can’t really fathom how to feel about the message.

He’s been to hell and back. He worked for a greedy man who uses his daughter as his shield and his money maker. He protected said daughter who took the news about her bodyguards being dead without batting an eyelid and only cared about her “treasures.” He killed one member of the Spider with his own Nen-chains.

Seeing Leorio and the guys made him believe that he was allowed hope – that he would heal one day; that he would find another purpose in life; that there would be peace for him. One line of text from the creepy clown – and his fantasy folded like a house of cards.

Now, even Kurapika’s happiness from less than ten minutes ago seems untrue; stained.

Suddenly, the street around gets quieter and strong hands fall onto Kurapika’s shoulders, startling him.

“We’re almost at the hotel. You can tell me who’s bothering you, and I’ll kick their asses!”

Leorio doesn’t change. It’s... it’s good.

It breaks whatever gloomy spell Kurapika put himself under.

It also makes Kurapika re-evaluate some of his life choices.

“I am just glad they killed the freaky Spiders. I am a great fighter but they’re something else!” Leorio continues, unperturbed by Kurapika’s silence.

Even the mention of his fated enemies doesn’t deter Kurapika when he leans in and tugs Leorio closer by one of his infamous ties.

Leorio is visibly flustered, and Kurapika likes that.

He’s seen too much death and will probably see even more. Why not celebrate life while there’s an opening?

“I can defend myself just fine, thank you,” Kurapika murmurs. “Will you maybe take care of me in a different way?”

He doesn’t really listen to what rubbish falls out of Leorio’s mouth while he drags him to their room by that same tie.

It doesn’t matter what he says.

Leorio is the person who speaks with his actions.

And Kurapika knows that he can rely on him where it counts.

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, I imagine that Kurapika is non-binary but he mostly uses he/him in public because he is so secretive. He didn't even tell his friends how much more there is to him yet) and I use he/him because Kurapika is in this mindset.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think! It's extremely important!
> 
> You can also come to my Twitter and talk to me! It's [Falka-tyan](https://twitter.com/FalkaTyan/)  
> 


End file.
